marvel_cinematic_universe_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
AoS title card.png|Seasons 1-2 title card. AoS s3 title card.png|Season 3 title card. S4 pod 1 title card.png|Season 4 (pod 1) title card. S4 pod 2 title card.png|Season 4 (pod 2) title card. S4 pod 3 title card.png|Season 4 (pod 3) title card. Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., or simply Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., is an American television series and the first of its kind to be set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It was greenlit by ABC after positive reaction to the Marvel One-Shot Item 47, and also inspired by the preceding feature film, , which the former loosely follows on from. It is produced by Marvel Television, ABC Studios, and Mutant Enemy Productions. Main characters * Clark Gregg as Agent Phil Coulson: Thought to have died during The Avengers, Coulson mysteriously returned for reasons the top S.H.I.E.L.D. agent couldn't even explain. Coulson has a new lease on life, putting together his own select team to respond to international threats. He is later promoted to Director after the Hydra uprising, being tasked by Nick Fury to rebuild on the principals of S.H.I.E.L.D. had always believed they stood for. * Ming-Na Wen as Agent Melinda May: An old teammate of Coulson's who survived a devastating mission several years ago she hasn't being able to completely mentally recover from. Coulson enlists May as the pilot of the Bus, before going onto the field again. May is loyal to Coulson, although she had been secretive about her true objective to monitor Coulson for Fury. * Brett Dalton as Agent Grant Ward: Ward preferred to work alone until he was assigned to Coulson's group. Ward was secretly a double agent for Hydra, who worked hard to gain the trust of team, only to betray them in the wake of Hydra revealing itself to finally destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. for good. When Hydra was defeated, Ward set out on his own path, which led to his desire to start his own Hydra, but killed by Coulson to avenge the death of his lover being killed by Ward. However, a parasitical Inhuman took over Ward's dead body and began a campaign on Earth to turn all humans into Inhuman Primitives. * Chloe Bennet as Agent Skye/Daisy Johnson (Quake): A "hacktivist" enlisted by Coulson to join his team. Skye's past was shrouded in mystery, until she learnt that she had been born an Inhuman and her real name was Daisy Johnson, later codenamed Quake. * Iain De Caestecker as Agent Leo Fitz: Fitz worked in engineering for S.H.I.E.L.D. when he and partner Agent Simmons were called to help Coulson's team. Fitz wasn't as thrilled to be on field missions as Simmons, but had grown quite adept. There work together acquired the nickname "Fitz-Simmons." * Elizabeth Henstridge as Agent Jemma Simmons: A bio-chemist for S.H.I.E.L.D. and Coulson's special team. She had grown quite close to Fitz, seeing him as his best friend, but she didn't realise, as he did, that it was more than that, but both had struggled to tell each other how they felt. After Simmons had been trapped on the planet Maveth, Fitz was determined to get her back, risking his life to do it. When he brought her back home, they were finally able to get together. * Nick Blood as Agent Lance Hunter: * Adrianne Palicki as Agent Bobbi Morse: * Henry Simmons as Agent Mack Mackenzie: * Luke Mitchell as Agent Lincoln Campbell: * John Hannah as Dr. Holden Radcliffe: * Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Agent Yo-Yo Rodriguez: * Jeff Ward as Deke Shaw: Episodes It first aired on September 24, 2013. There have been a 123 episodes and six seasons to date; seasons 1-5 had twenty-two episodes each, while season 6 had thirteen episodes. In November 2018, ABC ordered a seventh and final season for another thirteen episodes to be aired by the end of 2019. Spin-offs ''Most Wanted'' Between 2015-2016, ABC Studios and Marvel Television worked on a spin-off for ABC centered on ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter, played by Adrianne Palicki and Nick Blood, respectively. After two different approaches, the characters had been written out of the episode "Parting Shot", so the a pilot could finally be filmed. However, ABC decided they would not pick up Most Wanted for a full season. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot'' On December 13, 2016, ABC.com streamed a six-part short form series, produced by ABC Studios and Marvel Television. It centered on Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Yo-Yo Rodriguez, who was at that time a recurring guest star on season 4. External links * TBA }} Category:TV series